


Boy-short

by titus



Series: Superboyfriends. [1]
Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titus/pseuds/titus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a pocket in his utility belt, unknown to Batman, Tim kept a few hair ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy-short

In a pocket in his utility belt, unknown to Batman, Tim kept a few hair ties. For when Bart's hair got exceptionally long, as it tended to do when the little speedster wasn't paying attention. In truth, Tim preferred his boyfriend's hair cropped short, like it had been when growing back after Bart himself shaved it off. The style was both practical, as well as the fact that it made Bart look more young, more boyish despite his big eyes and his round cheeks. And that.... well, Tim was a little embarrassed to say that got him going. 

Conner, and well as their resident speedster himself, preferred the longer hair. The Kryptonian liked it when it was pulled back with bows and ribbons and girlish clips, and nothing got Conner Kent on his knees faster than Bart staring up at him under long lashes, a slight pout on his lips as he curled a lock of hair with one finger and mumbled "Mr. Superboy." And seeing an unstoppable force like Kon-El completely lose it to a boy with a flat chest in a skirt and bra that most definitely should not belong to him was great in its own rights, but Tim wanted boys, not a guy pretending to be some innocent damsel in distress. Gotham knows he's spent enough time saving those.  
Tim wanted Bart prancing around in that nice t-shirt with the wide collar that showed of his collarbones and the flat planes of his chest. He wanted the speedster in those loose pants that made the kid comfortable but hung low enough that Tim could reach out and lick at his hip bones if he so wished. He liked Bart half naked, smirking playfully from up under his lashes at him as he held Tim's wrists and ground their erections together through boy-cuts that clung so sweetly to his legs and his ass. For some reason, Conner couldn't appreciate the boyish image.

But despite Tim’s best efforts, Bart found growing hair from short to long, short to long annoying. Cutting the mess atop his head had to be done too often for anyone’s tastes, and the brunette had a hard enough time maintaining a pony tail, let alone the constant grooming that came with trimming his shock of hair. So for that reason, instead of pushing the younger boy to suit his needs, Robin instead kept a small supply of embarrassingly girlish hair ties with him at all times that he prayed to God would never be found.


End file.
